Taking Chances
by Charmingly-Evil
Summary: After all they've been through, can Conrad ever hope to reconcile with Victoria again? Could there previous nightly affair be his second chance. Could they have a second chance at love again? Originally a squeal to my previous Convict fic love again, but you don't have to read it to get this fic. NOTE: NOT MY BEST WORK, PLEASE READ FULL SUMMARY INSIDE.


_Note: So this was supposed to be a sequel to my other Convict fic Love Again but you don't have to read that to get this one. I have to say, THIS IS NOT MY BEST WORK. The characters are OOC and the writing and literacy I admit (as I didn't proof read it as much as I usually do), isn't that great either in comparison to my other works. My mind lost interest in this and I tried for a month to perfect this fic but I just couldn't, I really did try. But I still hated for it to go to waste, especially since there are so little Convict fics out there. So yes, it is not my best work and I personally still cringe whilst reading this and am really not happy with it, but I hope you enjoy it somewhat nonetheless! _

Disclaimer: I do not own Revenge.

**Taking chances**

"Mr. Johnston, we're so happy you could make it," Victoria Grayson said coyly, her voice dripping like honey.

The Matriarch's lips stretched into a warm, thin smile as she placed a cool kiss onto her guest's cheeks.

A glittering, crystal chandelier dangled from the ceiling, casting splashes of light across the creamy walls and polished tiles. Guests scattered around the extravagant room and danced to gentle music, crystal glasses dangled in fingers, astonished eyes roamed the space and light laughter and casual chatter drifted throughout the vibrant atmosphere.

With a smile plastered on her lips that never quite met her eyes and his arms linked through hers, they confirmed everyone's thoughts. Not even Conrad Grayson's recent arrest could diminish their happiness.

"Victoria," Conrad whispered into her ear, casting a guest another small smile. "We need to talk."

Victoria's lips stretched further as she waved her fingers at a nearby couple. "Conrad, I hardly think this is the appropriate time," she replied through her gritted, pearly whites.

"Oh I think it's the perfect time."

At his words Victoria slipped her arms from his and turned her head to the door. "I should go and check up on the caterers," she replied swiftly, sashaying out of the room.

Conrad's face fell as he repressed a sigh, watching her depart.

Neither of them had mentioned tonight's earlier escapade and Conrad wondered if she would ever bring it up. Indeed Victoria had chosen to act as if nothing had happened, and Conrad only wished he could too, but he felt something tonight and he couldn't let it pass. Because as ludicrous as it sounded, in that moment with Victoria a glimmer of hope glimmered in his heart, hope that that moment was a second chance for them: a chance to start over.

Conrad stifled a bitter laugh at the ridiculous thought. After all they had been through; their countless affairs, secrets, deception, involvement with the Initiative, crimes and murder, and the hostile glares and vicious words they threw at each other, did he actually think they could start again? Conrad swallowed, his mouth drying like the cracked, desert ground as the heavy, painful thoughts burned into his brain.

No, of course not, but he had hoped it. Because the undeniable truth was there all a long: Conrad Grayson would go through a gauntlet to have a second chance with his wife. Yet the very large possibility that he may never see her face light up at his appearance or share one last word of affection or kiss with her was plummeting onto him like a crashing wave. His chest tightened, as if a cold hand was crushing his heart.

Because deep down inside, Conrad knew it wasn't just a large possibility, but their indefinite fate. Victoria Grayson would never return the love Conrad held for her, and the very thought was tearing him apart.

…

The night ran by smoothly, Victoria's notorious soiree being yet another success. Yet Conrad's attempts to talk to Victoria were futile. If she somehow wasn't engaged in conversation and he managed to speak to her alone, she would swiftly dismiss any comment related to tonight's events with a cold reply and her departure.

Clearly his wife was ignoring him and he knew it was pointless to press the subject any longer, yet he couldn't shake it. Tonight when he kissed her he had half expected her to push her away, but she did not. She had returned his kiss with equal lust and met his touch with every ounce of passion; he felt the fire light within her and saw them dance in her eyes. Conrad wanted to know why she had done so. However, it was evident that he wasn't going to get his answer now, indeed Victoria was determined not to speak to him and he knew that he would have to wait until the party was over.

…

It was during mid conversation with one of his coworkers that he saw her from the corner of his eye, slipping out the side door with a final glance over her shoulder. He had to take this chance. Conrad excused himself from the conversation and made his way out the side door.

…

The moon hung in the sky like a pearly orb, washing the rippling waves and golden shore in a misty glow. The soft whisper of the wind and the sound of the waves lapping against the shore permeated the chilly night.

"I thought you could use some company."

Victoria whirled around to Conrad, who made his way down the sandy shore and offered her a glass of wine. She hesitantly accepted the beverage before returning her attention back to the ocean.

"How did you know I was here?" she finally asked, her eyes never leaving the sea.

Conrad followed her gaze. "If I recall, you would often come down here when you were upset, usually after we had an argument. I'd always find you sitting on the shores."

Victoria nodded slightly, the memory drifting back to her. "There was always something about the ocean…it always seemed to have that calming affect…" her voice trailed off as she swirled the crimson liquid around her glass, her eyes lowering onto the wine. She finally turned to her husband, her eyes acknowledging his arrival. "Why are you here Conrad?"

Her usual commanding, questioning tone returned, her hardened eyes demanding an answer. Conrad's lips opened, instinctively preparing to release a snide comment before he paused when he met her eyes, the words freezing on his tongue.

"I saw you leave earlier," he finally responded benevolently. "I just wanted to see how you were."

If Victoria was taken back at his comment she hid it well, her stony face masking her emotions.

"Victoria," Conrad spoke again, catching her attention. "Why did you come out here tonight?"

A small sigh escaped Victoria's lips as she returned her gaze to sea, watching the curving waves fondly. "Sometimes I just get so exhausted, pretending to be so…"he voice trailed off as she struggled to find the right words. Instead Victoria just shook her head, an incredulous laugh pushing through her lips. She looked up at Conrad, as if expecting him to understand as she spoke. "In their eyes we're the Hampton's golden couple, when you and I both know we're so far from that. Yet we continue to throw on this act."

Conrad was stunned at her speech. Victoria pressed her lips together as her eyes drifted back out to the horizon, her eyes lost on the shadowy night sky.

Conrad's eyes met her despondent gaze and his heart sunk like a ship swallowed by the crashing waves. It had never occurred to him that this life they lived, this façade, was making her unhappy. No, this was never the life he chose either, it just kind of…happened, he had always believed that it was a path forced upon them. But perhaps there was a choice all along.

He watched as Victoria shivered, folding her arms to shield to shield herself from the whirling, nipping wind. Almost immediately Conrad stepped to her side and shrugged off his jacket, wrapping it around her shoulders.

Victoria's eyes widened at his gesture and she turned to him, her eyes searching his, but they met nothing but pure sincerity.

"Thank you," she finally whispered, doubt itched in her voice.

Victoria slid her arms inside the scratchy material, snuggling into the coat. "Really Conrad, thank you for coming out to see me."

A brief, faint smile touched his lips. The thick silence filled the air again, and the couple could faintly hear the music drifting from the their manor.

"Do you hear that?" Conrad asked in a whisper, casting a glance at their Manor.

Victoria turned to her house and listened. "Yes…" she replied softly, meeting his eyes, unsure if her ears had deceived her, but there was no mistaking it. "It's our song."

It was their wedding song. The song that had once meant so much to them; they had danced to it on their wedding night and had listened to it on their anniversaries every year since until the Initiative stepped into their lives. It was ridiculous that after all these years Victoria still remembered the song. Her mind had clouded many memories with Conrad over the years, but she could still clearly remember their wedding night. And when they had danced to this song, her eyes lost in his, she remembered herself falling for him all over again.

Conrad took her glass and placed it on the sand before he offered her his hand, his eyebrows raised suggestively. "Care for a dance darling?"

Victoria arched an eyebrow in disbelief, tilting her head questioningly at him. "What?"

Conrad took her hand and gently pulled her towards him so she stumbled into his arms, taking her by surprise.

"Conrad you can't be serious," she said she hesitantly stepped towards him, her eyes flicking around her surroundings.

"I can't see why not darling."

And he spun her into his arms, taking the lead. His hand rested on her hip and hers on his shoulder as she twirled out gracefully then back into his arms. Her mind was racing like a stampede of horses. She couldn't understand why she just didn't refuse his offer and suggest that they should return: it was absolutely ridiculous. Yet somehow as she danced with him, his body inches from hers distant memories of their wedding night drifted back into her mind: and everything felt right.

_Lying in my bed I hear the clock tick and think of you…Caught up in circles, confusion is nothing new…_

A fire ignited inside her stomach, the same flame that had stirred something inside her stomach earlier that night. Her eye locked onto his as the music slowed down, lost in his striking, blue eyes that had always reminded her of the ocean everytime she lost herself in their depths. The atmosphere blurred around her as she spun around him once more, and she didn't care that dancing on the sand in heels was absolutely ridiculous, or that the man she had often claimed to despise was making her heart gallop, her skin tingle like electric snakes swimming up her arms and her spirit soar like she was floating up a hundred feet, lost in his embrace. Her eyes just remained there, lost in his as she twirled and swayed, always returning back into his arms.

_Flashback, warm nights, almost left behind…Suitcases of memories…__t__ime after time…_

Reluctantly Victoria rested on his shoulder as he pulled her in closer, his gentle breathing near her ear somehow comforting. She felt a strange sense of security in his sturdy arms, the feeling foreign but dearly missed after so many cold, isolating years. Victoria's eyes fluttered shut and she found herself melting into his embrace.

_If you're lost you can look, and you will find me__…__time after time__. __If you fall I will catch you, I will be waiting…time after time…time after time…_

"I think the song's almost over," he whispered into her ear, startling her.

The minutes had flown by and Victoria realised that the song was fading; yet they were still moving to the music. Victoria's eyes fluttered open and she looked up and met his eyes.

"Yes," she whispered, tilting her head to the side, her eyes lost in his.

_Time after time…Time after time…Time after time_

"It's ended….we should probably stop…"

"Indeed…"

But neither of them stopped, nor did they let go of each other. Slowly Conrad leaned in, his hand snaking around her waist, her hand sliding down his shoulder, his breath skimming her jaw, her eyes fluttering shut, his nose brushing against hers, his lips centimetres from hers…

Immediately Victoria pulled back and released herself from his embrace, stumbling back a few steps. Victoria cleared her throat and blinked, averting her gaze from his.

"Our absence will be noticed soon and I dare say Ashley will be looking for us," Victoria said swiftly, bending down to pick up the glass.

She quickly made her way up the sandy mountain with trembling steps.

"Victoria!" Conrad called out to her, but she refused to register his calls.

Quickly Conrad hurried after her and took her arm, pulling her towards him. Victoria spun around, her eyes wide with shock. Immediately Conrad closed the space between them, silencing her with a tender kiss that took her breath away.

Victoria mentally screamed at herself, trying to desperately to push him away.

But her heart had never listened to her before and try as she may she felt her lips responding to his. Her eyes fluttered shut as she deepened the kiss, her lips melting into his. His hands brushed down the sides of her face as hers travelled down his shoulders, lingering on his chest. Conrad drew back, leaving her breathless.

Victoria opened her mouth to say something, _anything_, but she was speechless. She wanted to lash out at him and storm off, but more than anything she wanted to kill the erupting feelings inside of her. Feelings she had for him.

"Victoria," Conrad finally spoke, tucking a fallen curl behind her ear. "Why do you keep on fighting me?"

Victoria tilted her head to the side, puzzlement creasing her features at his question, because for the life of her she was still struggling to understand it herself.

Victoria closed her eyes briefly, remembering when she was in his arms a moment ago and the feelings she felt for him. Victoria swallowed and met his eyes. No, she did understand why she had been avoiding him. Perhaps the answer had been there all along. It was in that moment when she was dancing with him, and when he had kissed her earlier that she felt herself falling for him, and that terrified her.

"I-I wish I could tell you," Victoria began, struggling to find the right words. "Because Conrad, I can't quite understand it myself," Victoria broke off and lowered her eyes. "Last night," she continued, finding the words again, her eyes flickering back to his. "I felt something, something I hadn't felt in a long time. And I felt it again tonight and they scared me. It was almost like…like I was falling in love with you again."

Victoria's voice cracked in her voice as she finished, her eyes widening in horror. She couldn't believe that she had admitted what had been consuming her mind this whole night; she was falling in love with him again.

Conrad's face mirrored her astonishment, he was sure that his ears had deceived her. He took a step towards her, his eyes questioning her dark pools.

"I don't understand Victoria."

Victoria took a deep breath, trying to collect her thoughts. "I was avoiding you all night because I was afraid," she replied softly. "I hoped that if I didn't acknowledge these feelings then they would simply disappear and I would eventually forget that this whole affair happened," she lowered her gaze, realising just how ridiculous the notion was. "But I couldn't, and when I saw you again tonight, and when I was in your arms…" her voice trailed off as her eyes searched his, almost longingly, past memories drifting back to her.

Victoria shook her head briefly, breaking out of the memories. "Conrad, we could never hope to build a relationship again, not after all we've been through."

"But why Victoria?" he asked, a tinge of desperation clinging onto his voice.

"Do you not remember Lydia?" Victoria lashed out, her eyes hardening as the painful memory seeped back into her mind.

Conrad shut his eyes briefly as the regret clawed at his stomach.

"Why Conrad?" she asked, her eyes saddening. "Why did you do it?"

Conrad swallowed, her saddened gaze tearing at his heart. They were married with Daniel, who meant the world to them, but then they became the Initiative's new target, and the stress and madness they endured was slowly suffocating them. Conrad worked more and more late nights, oblivious to the loneliness that seemed to dig its way to Victoria's heart. Then he met Lydia, and like a stray lamb he succumbed to her seduction.

Conrad squeezed his eyes shut, erasing the distant memory. "I was a fool," he whispered, meeting her gaze. "A fool, but I never loved her."

Conrad's features creased with sadness and absolute regret when he met her unconvinced gaze.

"Yet you left me," the heavy truth fell from her lips, and it stung his heart.

_And then I met David…_she thought quietly. He had filled her cold nights and lonely bed.

Struggling to find the correct words Conrad took her hand and placed it onto his chest, parting an inaudible gasp from her lips.

"Do you feel that?"

She felt his heart pounding wildly against her hand, steady and fast, like the beat of the drum. "Yes," she whispered softly, meeting his eyes.

"Victoria, it has only ever done that for you. No other woman has ever made me feel like this."

Victoria's face fell at his words, freeing her hand from his. "Conrad," she began in protest.

Her voice broke off into a heaving gasp when he fell to one knee before her.

"What on earth are you doing?'

"Victoria," he began, taking her hand in his. "I'm sorry I hurt you, I'm sorry I left you. I've made mistakes and I pushed you away. I wasn't the man you fell in love with that night, but I've changed, we both have. And this may be our only chance at rebuilding what we once had."

"Oh Conrad," the words fell from her lips in a small sigh.

Conrad's eyes saddened when he met her despondent gaze, wanting more than anything for her to say yes. He couldn't lose her again.

"Victoria," he began again, his eyes searching hers. "If I was to wake up by your side every morning, to look upon your face at night or to see your face light up once more," his lips twitched as the cloudy fantasy filled his mind. "Then I would consider myself to be the luckiest man alive."

Victoria's face softened, her eyes lost in his. "Conrad," she began, her voice heavy with dejection.

She so desperately wanted to believe him, but how could they possibly start over? Still dealing with the initiative, the struggles with Daniel and Charlotte and their own wounded hearts from their past affairs, she couldn't imagine that they could ever move on together.

"I love you Victoria," he repeated again, almost in a whisper. "And if you give me one more chance, us one more chance, I will promise to stay with you, to protect you but above all, to never, ever leave you again. I will spend every moment and every breath in my body from this day forward loving you."

She felt her heart melt like a hot, dripping candle, tears biting behind her eyes. She wanted so desperately to believe him, to believe his promise and the hope that they could start again.

"Conrad," she started, her voice cracking. "I don't know…"

"Just say yes Victoria, give us one more chance," his eyes pleading with hers. "I love you, and I can't lose you again."

_He loved her…He loved her…He loved her_

After all these years the truth was finally here for her to see, and perhaps it was always there. His hand that always lingered near hers, his soft kisses to her cheek, his promises to guard her side at night, the caring word whispered in her ear as she drifted off to sleep…yes, it had always been there. He loved her, and as much as Victoria had tried to deny it, she loved him.

"Yes," the words rolled off her tongue, surprising even herself.

Conrad's eyes widened with pure and utter shock, his face lighting up.

_She loved him._ And the very thought of losing her husband again, of spending those cold nights in bed alone, of continually killing the feelings she had held for him all these years was torturous. No…Victoria Grayson would not lose him again.

Victoria nodded, a smile dancing on her lips. "Yes," she whispered again, her voice almost bubbling with happiness.

Conrad's eyes widened, barely daring to believe it. "What?"

Victoria pulled her husband up, her hands tracing down his shoulders as their eyes locked together. She cocked her head to the side, her eyes glimmering amusingly at the dumbfounded man. "Conrad, must I answer you again?"

And cupping the sides of his face she pulled him in, her lips closing around his in an intoxicating kiss. Conrad soon recovered from the shock, his hungry response bringing an amused smile to her lips. His hands trailed down her sides, gentle fingers exploring every curve and exposed skin.

Warmth exploded in her chest and spread throughout her with each of his kisses, filling the black void that had been eating at her heart for so many years. Conrad hungrily nibbled her lower lip, rolling and dragging her swollen lips between his teeth, stirring a groan from the base of her throat. Her tongue ran across his lower lip and slipped inside, intertwining with his in a passionate dance.

Victoria's hands travelled down his shoulders and snaked around his neck, pulling him in closer. With his hands resting on her hips he lifted her into the air, releasing a light-hearted laugh from her lips.

Her mind raced as he spun her around, held securely in his hands. Her knees locked around his waist as the colours in her world, black skies, blue oceans and pale beaches blended together in a dizzy blur. Her heart galloped against his chest as his lips met hers once more, enticing a fire that crackled in her stomach and tingled across her skin.

Victoria's top lip grazed his lower one as they slowly broke their kiss, her heels safely touching the ground. The back of his fingers lightly brushed her hair, captivated by her beauty that always took his breath away. Her fingers slid down his chest, her eyes mesmerised in his.

"I love you," the words slipped out in a breathless whisper, taking Conrad by surprise.

"I love you," he mirrored, his hands snaking around her waist.

A blissful hum pushed through her lips as she rested her head against his chest, sighing contently. "If it pleases you dear, I'd rather not go back up there."

An amused chuckle rose in her throat at her comment. Victoria raised her head and went to take a step back when her heel dug deeper into the ground, catching her by surprise Victoria toppled over to the side. She landed on her elbows and Conrad quickly fell to her side, concerned, but when he met her amused gaze he broke off into a small chuckle.

"I didn't think I'd last any longer standing on the beach with these on," she referred to her heels as she swept the sand off her elbows. Conrad lay down next to her, starting contently at the glittering stars.

"I was thinking," Conrad began, tearing his eyes away from the sky and to his wife. "How about we get away for a week or so?"

Victoria's eyes widened at the comment. Conrad took her wrists and she rolled over on top of him, doubt passing her features.

"Away?"

Her thoughts jumped to Daniel and the immediate danger he faced with the Initiative as the new leader of Grayson Global, or Charlotte, who was already, to her liking, seeing too much of Declan and Amanda.

"Yes," Conrad replied, tucking a fallen curl behind her ear. "I know you're worried about Daniel, but the Initiative have been quiet for some time. I assume there busy with other plans, no doubt ruining someone else's life."

Victoria still wasn't convinced, her eyes on his but her mind was clearly elsewhere. "And Charlotte?"

Conrad's features softened, Victoria's loving qualities and mother instincts was always something he had admired but especially loved about her. "Charlotte's seventeen, we should trust her to make the best decisions for herself."

Victoria lowered her eyes, as if considering his response. He tilted her chin up, meeting her eyes with a small smile. "I hear Paris is lovely this time of year."

He brushed his lips against hers, gracing a small smile to her lips.

"Hmmm," she hummed.

She imagined waking by his side and in his arms, the smell of warm, chocolate croissants and the sun streaming from their balcony penthouse in France.

"Paris does sound lovely," she contemplated, her fingers creeping down his chest. Her eyes followed her wandering fingers as they slowly tugged on the material of his shirt. "But right now I have others ideas."

Conrad raised his eyebrows, a glint in his eye. "Really darling?"

Victoria's eyes glinted deviously as she straddled his hips, lowering her lips achingly above his. "I can't see why not dear."

And she closed her lips around his.


End file.
